Revenge of Sephiroth
by SSJ Cloud Strife
Summary: Oh no it seems Cloud has failed in his mission to defeat Sephiroth!


Revenge of Sephiroth   
  
Sweat drips down from his forehead as he consintrates on his goal to defeat the evil that stands in the way of the fate of the earth. Cloud prepares to do his famous sword technique, Omnislash! Sephiroth does not expect this attack that was about to destroy him. Cloud starts his attack run, his sword is in attack attack stance. Sephiroth realizes his attack and decides to counter with his own attack. The two warriors clash, Cloud was not prepared for what sepiroth had just done he loses his ground falling back. Sephiroth walks slowly toward Cloud savoring every second. He draws his sword raises it above his head, looking Cloud in the eyes noticing the glimmer of defeat in his eyes.  
  
A shiver runs up Tifa's spine. She feels sadness overwhelming her mind. She falls to her knees a tear runs down her cheek as she says "No, he's not coming back!" "No, he has to!"screams Red XIII. "Who does he think he is!" replies Barret "He can't leave us hang'in like this!" "Well we better leave before Sephiroth comes!" suggests Cid. It is too late, Sephiroth enjoyed killing Cloud now he wants to finish off the rest of them.   
  
Sephiroth is closing in on the group and fast. He decides not to run, but to make them stop running. He lifts his hands above his hands ready to cast a spell that would destroy all hope of the survival of humanity. He misses the fire spell is cast way over their heads. It hits the the cave cieling and it caves in. It would now appear that Sephiroth would like to play with his victims. "That's it, no more running"declares Barret. "I agree!" said Tifa. They stood their ground, and was ready to attack when Sephiroth fired an Ultima. It hit them all with uncanny persision. It swirled around them like a giant tornado, pulling them apart. They stagger out with barely any life left and then they realized they had no chance of survival.  
  
Sephiroth had that look on his face that seemed to mock them, and their pathetic hopes of defeating him. The group all used their best magic, Sephiroth was bombarded with fire, lightning, and ice based magic none was efective. Then Vincent decided it was time to unleash the power Cloud had trusted him with. While the others were attacking wildly he stood concentrating on the task at hand. Then with a burst of energy a message no one could see see to the ultimate Summon. Then a flash, the group vanished a circle spiraled around sephiroth. He had no idea of what was about to come.  
  
Then a siloette of a large man in armor apeared from the dark wall that encircled him. It came fast at him with a sword. Sephiroth had no time to react, the cold blade cut through his armor slicing his flesh. Next was another man but this time with a staff that spun with great speed, it hit him a couple times in the back. Now a man who cast a fire spell that burned him and caused him great pain. The next was an opposite spell, ice it cut him with freezing blades of ice. Now a knight who summoned from the heaven a group of metorites. They hit him with a great force. Now more knights continued to beat him with axes and swords, then it stoped the entire space turned an erie black. Then from the shadows below a giant towered up over Sephiroth. He pulled out a gigantic sword which he held high above his head. Sephiroth found ammusment in this because it reminded him of how he killed Cloud.  
  
Now the final blow was over and Sephiroth was colapsing to the floor. He fell and hit the gound hard. Now the entire group hesitated, waiting for any signs of life....there were none. They jumped into the air with celebration and such releif. Then for that breif moment life was good again, then the memory of Cloud's death sank into reality. Then blackness. All at once the group who had defeated the mighty Sephiroth fell. They impacted on the ground life gone. Then Tifa turned to her back and found Sephiroth standing there with a look of great satisfaction on his face. 


End file.
